Have a Fluffy Christmas
by Consulting Wizard
Summary: Fluffy short stories on various pairings celebrating the holidays together! Draco/Luna, Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.
1. DracoxLuna

**So I decided on writing fluffy Christmas stories. Enjoy! **

"Wake up!" Luna whispered, shaking her child awake gently. Little Scorpius yawned.

"Is it Christmas?" He mumbled.

"It sure is, sweetie."

The six year old was suddenly wide awake as he sat up and ran out of his room, screaming: "It's Christmas!"

Luna giggled as she went to get Charlotte and Clementine, four year old twins. They were already waking up, thanks to the yells of Scorpius, and they bounced into the living room when she opened the door.

She tiptoed into Harper's room. The two year old was snoring lightly and stirring slightly. She carefully picked up the little girl and carried her with her head on Luna's shoulder, rubbing her back.

Luna walked towards the Christmas tree's lights and the whining of children wanting to open their presents.

Draco was telling the kids to wait for mom and Harper to open their gifts when Luna walked in. He looked up and grinned, the kids cheering and running to grab their packages.

Luna gave Draco a kiss. "Good morning."

He kissed her back and laughed as Harper grabbed for his hair.

"Merry Christmas."


	2. RonxHermione

It was their first Christmas together.

Okay, if you really wanted to get technical, it was one of many Christmas' together. But those didn't count. Those times, it was the three of them- Him, Hermione and Harry. They had Harry there. They weren't alone.

Those times, they spent the day in the Gryffindor common room, eating Christmas Feast in the Great Hall. But this year, they planned on spending the day in their house, Hermione preparing the holiday meal with him helping.

Ron woke up on Christmas morning with Hermione still in his arms like she was before they fell asleep. She was stirring too.

"Good morning," He whispered in her hair.

She turned her head to look up at him. She giggled as he kissed her forehead.

A lot had changed in the seventh months since the war. He had proposed during the celebration that Voldemort was gone the day after he was defeated. They got married two months later, and everyday he fell more in love with her. Eventually they became the romantic, lovey-dovey couple they were today.

"Good morning," She whispered back.

He sat up and she followed.

"Presents?" He asked.

She hit him playfully. "You're such a dork."

Yet she followed him into the living room where their Christmas tree stood.

They opened gifts from each other and from other family and friends. Ron hugged her again once all the gifts were unwrapped and thanked her for what she got him.

"Breakfast?"

She shook her head. "I have one more present for you."

He looked around. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Ron- I'm pregnant."

There was a few moments before he understood what she said. He didn't hesitate to wrap her in another hug and spin her around.

"Pregnant? Merlin, Hermione, that's wonderful! How long have you known?"

She was beaming from his reaction. "One week."

"Wow, that's-that's great!"

She nodded giddily. "Yes it is. I love you, Ron."

And they had a merry Christmas.


	3. HarryxGinny

It was like those classic movies when the kid gets up at the crack of dawn to wake up his parents.

"Mummy! Daddy! Presents!" James squealed, running into their room and bouncing on the bed.

"James-" Ginny began.

"I know, I know, it's not about the presents, but I can still be excited, can't I?" He rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed and got up, taking Ginny's hand. They went into the room next door and picked up the young Albus Severus Potter before following a bubbly boy to the Christmas tree.

James tore off the wrapping paper and exclaimed his happiness at every toy and book and game. Ginny helped the year old Albus open his presents too, and Harry unwrapped the gifts for him and his wife. After everything was opened, James began playing and Ginny went to get breakfast for them.

They nibbled on the fresh muffins as they watched James play with a train set. After a few minutes, James ran over to them and hugged them both.

"I love you mummy and daddy," He said.

Harry smiled and decided to reply since Ginny seemed choked up, even though their son told them this every day. "We love you too, James."

James grinned and went back to playing with his trains.

**Merry Christmas everyone, thanks for reading!**


End file.
